Kidnapped
by Torii Wolff
Summary: Torii is Ciel's cousin and Blake is Sebastian's brother, when they are joined together by a common cause who knows what the result shall be. . . Yaoi, pairings; Torii&Blake, Ciel&Sebastian, and more (HAS BEEN ABANDONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)
1. Chapter 1 Torii

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! (If I did there would be yaoi in every episode and Grell would finally get a kiss from Sebastian ^-^)**

My name is Torii Phantomhive; I have never liked being on my own, but then again, I never exactly had a choice. My parents died in a carriage accident when I was only ten. Many foster homes had tried to get custody of me but lucky for me, my new found uncle hadn't let that happen. So, my uncle became my guardian, only he lives far away from where I lived, playing his part as a British noble of the queen, while I, a scrawny ten year old boy was alone in the northern part of Great Britain trying to convince his uncle to allow him to finish school. The only way I had been able to convince him to allow me to stay there, was that I wanted to finish school where I was familiar with my surroundings. So he respected my wishes and bought a house for me to live in while I was going to school but . . . When he was looking for the house he was thinking of the fact that his brother, my father, never had any money, since he had never wanted to be the queen's 'Dog' as he put it, and so knowing that I had never had enough my uncle gave me **too** much. Thus I ended up living in an enormous manor which included twenty acres of land, stables, a barn, a pond, and another ten acres of wild forest.

The manor itself had been built within the year; it has three floors, two large kitchens along with a smaller kitchen that resides on the second floor for my supposed convenience. In the front hall there is a grand stair case leading up to the next floor, and from that room you could enter the grand ballroom which connected to the enormous dining room that was a thinner, more elegant version of the ballroom. Then there were the bedrooms upstairs, along with the other rooms that were miscellaneous rooms, my study, which my uncle had insisted upon making for me, and his office, which made a bit more sense, though not much sense he could never visit. Finally there was my room which had doors that were smaller than the front doors, but they were more elegant. Inside the room is a large canopy bed, which is hung in the colors of silver, and royal blue, while the bedspread was a dark forest green that put the trees outside to shame. There is a large window that looks over the rose garden that I had asked for when the house was being built, the curtains matched the bed and were a shade of royal blue with silver trim.

Often I got lonely so I would attempt to talk to the many servants that worked in the manor, but they were often busy so I was ignored a lot.

One day after wandering around the largest kitchen I got bored and began to climb the stairs to my study. As I reach the second floor I turn to about to walk down the hall to my study, when suddenly I feel a hand upon my shoulder, stopping me.

"Excuse me my lord, could you please tell what is wrong? You look so sad." he asks with concern.

"Uhhh" I say staring at him shocked, _'Is it really that obvious?_' I think to myself, having thought I covered up my depression well. He is tall and has neatly cut white hair with long bangs that neatly falls over his stunning purple eyes,

"Uhhhhhhhhhh . . . ." I go on unable to get over my shock; I had never seen such a beautiful man before, in fact since summer had started the only men I had seen were the elderly butlers that worked here at the manor.

He smiles, letting out a low throaty chuckle,

"My, it seems I have startled you, I apologize" he says kneeling down and taking my hand,

"I am your new servant as of today, please call me as you wish" He says planting a small kiss upon the pale skin of my hand. I begin blushing furiously and slowly take my hand back,

"O-ok, umm I'm going to be in my study; could you please bring me something to drink?" I ask him finally getting over my shock. He stands and goes into a low bow,

"Of course my lord, I shall be there as soon as you sit at your desk" he says promptly turning and walking to the smaller kitchen that most of the servants just ignore except for keeping clean and well stocked, so that I could get something there rather than going all the way to the bottom floor.

_'Well that was odd'_ I think walking down the hall to my study that I had equipped with a library of my favorite books, and many large comfortable chairs so that I could read where ever I liked._ 'I wonder why he said that that he would bring me my drink_ _so fast. It's impossible to even pour a glass of water and get here that fast'_ I think opening the door and going to my desk. _'Oh well at least I can write a letter to Uncle and ask him about how he's doing'_ I think going to the desk and pulling out the chair.

As I sit down I hear a knock on the door,

"Please enter" I say startled, _'It couldn't be that new servant, could it?'_ I think watching as the door slowly opened. Instead of just the servant, I see a silver cart, dressed with a silver tea pot and a tea set that I didn't even know we had. Also on the cart is a tray of sweets that immediately begin making my mouth water.

"Excuse me sir, but I have your refreshments" he says wheeling the cart beside my desk and picking up one of the tea cups and the tea pot and pouring a reddish tinged liquid.

"What's that?" I ask, my curiosity overcoming my want for the treats that still sat upon on the cart. He sits the cup on a saucer and gently sets them in front of me,

"This is tea my lord, to be more specific this is Tung Ting tea imported here straight from Taiwan. It is supposed to be very soothing" he says turning back to the cart and taking one of the china plates and choosing an assortment of cakes, cookies, and other sweets for me to eat.

"Oh" I say looking down at the sweet smelling liquid, _'It smells good'_ I think feeling my mouth begin to water. Carefully I lift the cup to my mouth and take a small sip, _'whoa! I-it taste's so . . . so . . . . Good!_' I think taking another sip. I hear a small chuckle beside me and I look up embarrassed,

"It appears you like the tea, would you like a slice of cake to go with it?" he says with a small smile upon his face.

"S-sure" I say taking the fork from him as he sets the plate of cake down before me. I take a small bite and feel dizzy, _'That's_ _weird, and I felt fine a moment ago'_ I think watching as the room begins to twist and turn.

"My, it appears you are ill my lord, shall I take you to your room?" the mysterious butler says with an evil looking smile. I look at him not seeing the evilness of his smile and nod,

"Yes please" I whisper, feeling my eyelids begin to get heavy. I feel him lift me out of my chair and begin walking with me towards the door. _'He won't mind if I rest my eyes a bit'_ I think allowing my bright green eyes to slide shut, quickly I fall asleep.

**Hey guy's I know that something else was written here before but I decided to change that since I'm trying to update my story so anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and please review **


	2. Chapter 2 Burns

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (If I did there would be an episode where all the characters get drunk ;)**

I wake up with a blinding headache, _'W-what happened?'_ I think to myself trying to open my eyes. After attempting to open my eyes I realize with terror that I'm blindfolded, _'what the hell?'_ I think as I try to move my hands up so as to remove the piece of cloth, and I find the both my hands and feet are bound to the table, along with the fact that I have a gag in my mouth. Now completely terrified I begin to whimper, letting out small dog-like sounds that otherwise would have been embarrassing, but currently seemed very appropriate. Suddenly I hear a familiar chuckle,

"My, it appears your scared my lord, I quite apologize, but this is necessary" the evil servant says, his heeled dress shoes making echoed steps off the floor. My whimpering gets louder as I hear him get closer until I can finally sense him leaning over me,

"You look very . . . adorable my lord, all tied up like this" he says running a gentle hand through my hair. I begin wiggling trying to get away, my distressed whimpers muffled by the gag. I jump as I feel him lean farther over me and gently place a kiss on my forehead,

"Please calm yourself my lord, I promise that you shall be released soon, please just be patient while all of the preparations are taken care of" he says whispering into my ear. _'P-preparations, what preparations?'_ I think with a shiver, as he continues to run his fingers through my hair. _'What's going on? Why am I tied up? Who the heck is this guy and why does he keep_ _touching my hair?'_ I think trying once again to move away from his touch.

I feel him remove his hand and let out a sigh,

"My lord, you are not making this very easy, at this rate we may have to speed up the process, which I'm not sure you'd like" he says with a low chuckle.

I flinch and begin to struggle even more, panicking that he would do something to me, _'Oh god, what if he's going to kill me!'_ I think, and I feel myself begin to cry. My sobs though muffled by the gag still sounded horrible, as I begin to thrash around, hurting my wrists and ankles where they rubbed against my bindings. I don't hear him as he leaves with a sigh, but I do hear it when he renters with what sounds like a group of men, who are wearing heavy work boots that make muffled thumps on the floor. I begin to get very still, my terror making it so that I can hardly move,

"Gentlemen this is young Lord Torii Phantomhive, he is very scared right now so when you make the mark I wish for you to be very calm and very gentle about it, ok?" he says speaking to the men. I hear grunts and 'yes sirs' from everywhere around me, I begin to tremble as I feel them begin to tighten my bindings. I hear a hiss come from a corner of the room, _'what was_ _that?'_ I think panicking, unable to move any longer since the men who had tightened my bindings were now holding my arms and legs. I feel one of the men take hold of my thin undershirt and begin pulling on it, suddenly before I could think of what he might be doing, he rips it off, leaving me shivering in the cold room. I hear the hiss getting closer, and feel the men tighten their grip upon my limbs, _'w-what are they going to do?'_ I think my mind going nearly blank with terror. I hear the hissing sound get very close and then move down over my chest until I can feel it's heat hovering above the lower left side of my chest, suddenly the servant is talking again,

"Please keep still my lord, this shall only hurt for a minute and then it will go away, but if you struggle then we shall have to do it again" he says from somewhere near my head. I feel the heat get hotter as the thing is brought down closer to my chest, a stream of tears running from my eyes, soaking the blindfold, and running down my face. _'Oh god please don't let them do this'_ I pray, as I feel the white hot brand be pressed into my skin,

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

I feel it burning through my skin, scarring me. Every nerve in my body screams, until finally . . . I can't take it anymore and I black out.

**And there is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (If I did there would be more episodes with Undertaker in them ;)**

_*** _**three days later **_***_

"My lord please awaken"

I stir, and attempt to open my eyes, to find that the blindfold has been removed, along with the gag and that my chains have been loosened. _'M-my chest, it hurts'_ I think as I lift a hand up and lay it upon the lower left side of my chest,

"OUCH!" I yelp as I pull my hand back, my chest burning and throbbing from my touch. I feel tears spring into my eyes, and I begin to cry. I cry from the pain, from the horror of what had happened, and from the fact that the man who had done it to me was no more than two feet away.

The man comes over to me in concern,

"Are you ok my lord? I'm sorry that we had to do that, but I assure you it was necessary" he says placing a hand upon mine.

Suddenly I'm filled with anger, _'Necessary! How the hell is branding a kid who's only twelve, necessary?!_' I think with rage. I move my hand away from his and glare at him,

"Don't touch me!" I say, trying to cover up the fact that I am still shaking in terror. He frowns and then before I could move away, he grabs my wrist, nearly crushing it in his grip.

"Now my lord I have been as gentle as possible but if you continue with this childish behavior you shall be punished" he says tightening his grip, making me whimper,

"You shall act appropriately and shall do nothing else" he says finally letting go of my wrist. I pull my wrist back being careful not to touch the skin where he had gripped it, for it was already forming extremely dark bruises in the shape of his fingers and hand.

"Do you understand?" he asks straightening back up and fixing his gloves, I stare at him for a moment, unsure of how to answer, before finally I slowly nod my head.

*** **six months of imprisonment later** ***

He smiles, taking out a handkerchief he tosses it to me, after having sliced a deep gash into my leg,

"I apologize my lord, but I told you not to try and escape. Here wipe away your tears, a nobleman such as yourself should not be crying" he says turning and leaving the room. My whimpers turn to sobs as I realize that he isn't going to bandage the new wound he had made.

Depressed and scared I suddenly I remember a song that my grandfather had taught me when I was very young. It was only to be sung if you would rather die than continue your life as it is. 'It seems necessary' I think as I rest once more upon the table, allowing all of my limbs go limp, and I begin to sing.

_"__I call for you . . . _

_My savior of darkness,_

_Come to me, _

_And make me free,_

_Yes, come to me _

_Oh, demon of Darkness."_

I finish the song and suddenly hear it being repeated. Over, and over again in my own voice,

"Who's there?" I ask, feeling my fear grip me once again as a figure begins to walk out of the darkness, towards me. The song gets louder as it gets closer, until finally he is right in front of me and the music stops,

"Well, well, well aren't you cute" he says with a laugh,

"So I'm gonna go ahead and guess that it was you who summoned me" he says crouching down so that he was face to face with me.

"So little pup, what do you need? Revenge, someone to die, help getting out of these chains" he says with a smirk. I stare at him with wide still damp eyes, my whole body trembling uncontrollably as he leans closer.

"Or are you in need of a caretaker?" he asks running one of its black painted nails across my cheek. I flinch back from his touch, but I also nod,

"P-please help me" I whisper turning my head to look directly into his burning red eyes.

"Get me out of this place" I whisper feeling my voice get stronger,

"Prove to me that you can do this and I will make a deal with you" I say lifting my hands to show him the chains, _'father always said that a devil can't resist a deal'_ I think with a shiver.

He begins to grin,

"Very well, you're lucky that I'm in a good mood today, otherwise I might have just killed you" he says with a smirk. I shiver and lift my arms up higher

"Can you break these chains?" I ask him, deciding that this was an easy first task. He frowns,

"Of course I can!" he says with a look of disdain. He pushes my hands aside and reaches up to where they connected to the wall, I hear a screeching sound and then I hear the sound of crunching stone, as he rips the chains from the wall.

"There" he says with a smile,

"Now can you stand, or shall I carry you out of here?" he asks with a smirk looking down at me, as I look with astonishment at the chains.

"I'm going to take that as a no to the being able to stand" he says as I attempt to lift myself to my feet and fall back with a small yelp. With a sigh he leans down and begins to lift me up into his arms,

"D-don't touch me!" I yelp without thinking, going completely still. He stops, looking down at me with a frown,

"If I don't touch you then how do you suppose I remove you from this place?" he asks, his hands still resting upon my shaking body.

"I-I'm sorry" I whisper looking away from him,

"Y-you can touch me, just please be careful of my cuts a-and the . . . mark" I whisper, closing my eyes with a shiver.

"Mark?" he asks questioningly looking around on my arms and legs.

"I-it's on my chest" I whisper, shivering as he lifts my thin shirt up to look at the mark.

"My, my, that's an ugly scar" he says gently allowing my shirt to settle back on my pale and dirty skin. I nod, as he gently wraps his arms around me and lifts me up, as easily as one would pick up a newborn babe. I keep my eyes closed, trying not to be sick from the rocking motion of his walking.

**Yea! There's chapter 3 and the introduction of . . . what? I'm not gonna tell you his name! You have to read further if you wanna know that ;) ha-ha **


	4. Chapter 4 Bonded

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (If I did then the series would be a lot longer)**

We walk along the empty dungeon corridors until finally he spots a door that looks very much like an exit.

"Hmm I believe I've found the exit" he says going to the door and opening it only to find two guards sitting just beyond it,

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Put his Lordship down!" they yell pulling out their swords preparing to attack my demonic savior.

_'__T-those voices'_ I think with horror looking at the two men. _'T-they were there!_' I think with terror_, 'they're the_ _ones who helped put this mark on my chest!_' I think, making me grip the demon's shirt even tighter. Feeling terrified I put my head into the demon's shoulder,

"p-please, please don't let them take me back there" I whisper to him between sobs, my whole body trembling uncontrollably. The demon looks down at me with a frown,

"Of course I won't. We have a deal, don't we?" he says, moving me so that I was hanging from his back.

"These are just some bugs that have gotten in the way" he says smiling at the two uncertain soldiers,

"I shall take care of them in the blink of an eye" he says, smirking as he leans down into a crouch. I tighten my grip on his neck and nod for him to continue. As he pounces upon the two men I begin to hear the screams, each man only had enough time to scream once . . . and then . . . they were dead.

"You may open your eyes now . . . my lord" he says with a chuckle. I flinch into his shoulder,

"Please, don't call me that" I whisper quietly, as I bring my head out from his shoulder only to be met with the sight of blood. I let out a small yelp and bury my face back into his shoulder, shivering from the sight of the two headless men.

"Hmm . . . it appears I have a squeamish one this time" the demon says with a smile.

He continues walking down the hallway, going up a set of stairs when the hall ended in them, leading us up away from the smell of blood.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Finally we're outside, after having to kill many more guards and plenty of guard dogs.

"Now, would you like to get farther away before we make our deal, for I assure you, it something meant to be private" the demon says looking back at the vacant eyes of the dead. Shivering at his words I nod,

"Very well then, I know the perfect place, and it's just over that hill there" he says turning me so that I can see a large hill covered in an eerie mist. Shaking, I just nod before, burying my face back into his well muscled shoulder. The demon smiles back at me before moving me so that he was carrying me like one would carry their bride.

"Then let's go" he says, taking what felt to me as an easy and light stride towards the hill, though apparently he was moving much faster than I thought for not even two minutes later were entering the thick and chilly mist

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Now you may feel some pain, but I assure you I will try and make it as painless as possible" the demon says setting me down upon a large, flat boulder.

"First, I must know what your name is, then what you want, and then I shall seal the deal, all you have to do is say yes" he says straightening back up. I nod,

"My name is Torii Grey Phantomhive" I say nervously looking down at the forest floor, _'now what do I want?_' I think trying to decide. Noticing my distressed face the demon clears his throat,

"Excuse me, but didn't you say before that you needed a caretaker?" he asks playing with one of the many rings that dressed his fingers. I look up at him and slowly nod,

"Well then why don't you wish for that? You see I'm a rather special demon" he says with a smile.

"Most demons only make deals for the food, however I make deals for the experience and the food, thus I am a lot more patient than others. I have once waited for eighty years just so that my contractee would die his foreseen death, now that I think about it, souls are very much like wine, the longer you allow it to age, the better it tastes" he says with a thoughtful smile. Terrified I slowly begin trying to move away from him, until I realize that I can't move at all. _'W-what's going on?"_ think trying to lift one of my hands, _'why can't I move?_'

Looking up to see me struggling to move the demon begins to chuckle,

"Now, now, no need to be so scared. After all I am about to pitch an amazing deal" he says leaning in so that his eyes are level to mine.

"I shall become your caretaker until the moment you die, I shall never leave you unless you order me to, I shall become your guard, your teacher, and if you like, your lover" he says letting his warm breath wash over my face, making me shiver.

"I shall place my mark upon your body and I shall become bound to you, do you agree to this?" he asks leaning in even closer until our foreheads are touching.

Feeling terrified I remember the night that they had branded me, how that evil man who at first seemed nice became the ruler of my hell. Remembering everything I seal my fate with one, small, word,

"Yes" I whisper closing my eyes. The demon begins smirking,

"Very well" he says and then he leans in until our lips touch in a brief and electric kiss. I scream from the pain as I feel the center of my forehead begin to burn, until suddenly, the pain stops.

"It is done" he says leaning back from me, and taking out a small pocket mirror,

"How do you like your new mark . . . Master" he asks me holding up the mirror. I look into the mirror and gasp,

"I-its" I stutter lifting a careful hand up to my forehead, brushing my long hair out of the way so that I can get a better look at it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the demon says, putting a hand around my shoulders. I look up at him and smile,

"Yes, it is" I say, turning back to look at the detailed new mark on my forehead.

"It looks almost like . . ." I whisper unsure of how to describe it,

"Like a snake?" he says bringing a finger up to circle the area around the mark,

"Yeah" I whisper bringing a hand up to touch his,

"Why is that?" I ask him turning to face him.

He smiles,

"That's a long story, a story that can wait for another time" he says taking my hand, giving me a small glimpse of a matching mark on his left hand.

"But first, you must decide what my name is" he says with a smile. I look at him with shock,

"Your . . . your name?" I whisper, trying to remember if he had ever mentioned his name.

"Yes my name. You see I only have a name when I have a master, and now that you're my new master, you must choose a new name for me" he says leading me through the forest.

"Oh" I whisper looking down at the forest floor, _'I-I have to choose his name?_' I think confused, _'what exactly_ _do you name a demon?'_ I ponder, stepping on a branch, making it snap loudly in the quiet. I think about his as we walk, until finally we reach the edge of the forest, and I stop, having figured out the perfect name,

"I know what your name is!" I say, with a smile. The demon looks at me with a smile,

"Really, what is it?" he asks with curiously. I grin,

"From now on your name shall be Blake Ambrose, for you are, my dark and divine savior" I say squeezing his hand. Blake smiles, then kneels down in front of me,

"You have named me and I have made my mark. From this day on we are bonded until you die your foreseen death, and from this day forth I shall be known as . . ." Blake stands shimmering for a moment before the dark suit that he had been wearing is replaced with a pair of dress pants and a black tail coat that is trimmed with green, and a small green snake, the same color as the forest behind us is embroidered upon his breast pocket.

"Blake Ambrose, your loyal servant" he says with a smile. I stare at him with an open mouth; his hair had become silky, black and shaggy, his eyes had become a dark shade of green that looked nearly black, and his hands which had previously been bare, now had a pair of black gloves on them.

"Y-you" I whisper,

"You're . . ." I reach out and touch his hair,

"Beautiful" I say, stroking his hair. Blake reaches up and takes my hand,

"Not nearly as beautiful as you" he says kissing my hand. I begin blushing,

"Uhhh, m-m-maybe we should get going" I say, pulling my hand back and taking a step back, only to trip over a branch and fall on my back. I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head, and then everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5 Realization

**I don't Own Kuroshitsuji (If I did then Ceil would cross-dress more ;)**

"Sebastian!" Ceil calls his wide eyes focused on the letter that had just arrived. Entering the room with a smile Sebastian replies,

"Yes, My Lord, what is the matter?" he asks going to stand in front of Ciel's desk. Ciel looks up, with a worried look on his face,

"Have you read this?" he asks handing Sebastian the letter.

"No, you told me only to read the letters that were signed by Lord Trancy and then to dispose of them so that you wouldn't have to touch them" he says taking the letter and reading it. As Sebastian reads it his eyes gets wider,

_Dear Ciel,_

_This is a letter confirming that you are the new legal guardian of one Torii Grey Phantomhive. He is your cousin, son of your uncle William J. Phantomhive who has sadly passed away in a tragic carriage accident that also took the life of his beloved wife, Ann R. Phantomhive. However, Torii has gone missing; he has been missing for about six months now. I have many of my men trying to locate him, but so far we have been unsuccessful. With this we are hoping that you might be more successful in finding your younger cousin._

_May god help you in your search,_

_Queen Victoria_

_(Oh and I have included a photograph of your dear cousin, so that your search may be easier)_

"My Lord, what are your orders?" he says as he finishes, looking up to look at his young master. Ciel stands up and goes to stand in front of Sebastian.

"I can only think of one thing . . ." he says looking up to stare Sebastian in the eye,

"He must be brought here immediately" he says, his gaze unfaltering. Sebastian smiles,

"Your orders My Lord" he says returning Ciel's gaze. With a smile Ciel unties the eye patch that covers his right eye,

"Sebastian! This is an order! Find Torii Phantomhive and bring him here to me!" Ciel shouts his eye glowing purple. Sebastian smiles,

"Yes, My Lord"

**Yay! Ceil and Sebby! Hehehe **

**Anyway hope you liked it ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 Brother

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (If I did then Pluto wouldn't have died D':**

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping around me. Sitting up I look around, _'where am I?_' I wonder as I look around at the forest around me. _'Where's Blake?_' I think, worriedly searching around franticly, as I see no sign of him.

"Blake!" I yell, scaring many of the birds overhead off their perches,

"Blake where are you!" I yell attempting to stand up, only to fall back down, my head throbbing from where I had hit it. Suddenly I hear rustling somewhere to the left of me,

"Blake? Is that you?" I whisper crawling over to the bush that I thought the sound had came from. Sitting on my knees I slowly pull apart the branches only to have a startled rabbit jump out, making me yelp as it runs into a hole that I hadn't seen before. _'Whoa_' I think trying to breath, _'well I found a rabbit, but where's Blake?_' I think looking around.

I sit there at the base of the tree waiting, until I hear an unfamiliar chuckling coming from above me.

"Who's there?" I yell, whipping my head up to look at a strange man who looks very much like Blake, yet still looks different. He looks down at a piece of paper that sort of looks like a photograph and then back at me,

"Are you perhaps Mr. Torii Grey Phantomhive?" he asks with a smile. I look at him before answering,

"Yes, who are you?" The strange man smiles once again, and then steps off the branch that he had previously been perched upon, landing directly in front of me making me fall back with surprise.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive's" he says with a bow. I stare at him for a minute before sitting back up,

"Ok, Mr. Sebastian" I say giving him a smile,

"What can I help you with?" I ask him, nervously playing with a piece of my over grown hair. He smiles and holds out a hand to me,

"I have orders from my master to bring you to him immediately" he says reaching to help me stand. I refuse his hand and stay seated,

"I'm sorry, but I can't" I say looking around for any sign of Blake,

"You see I'm waiting for someone" I say turning back to look at him. Sebastian gives him an odd look before smiling again,

"I apologize young master, but orders are orders" he says leaning down and lifting me up, as easily as Blake had been able too.

"H-hey!" I exclaim trying to break free of his grip,

"Put me down!" I yell hitting every spot of him that I could reach. Frowning Sebastian sighs,

"I do apologize but I have no other choice" he says as he begins to walk away from the tree. Panicking I begin to scream,

"Blake! Blake! Help me!" I yell, tears beginning to run down my face. Suddenly I hear a growling from above us, I look up only to see Blake crouching upon a high branch,

"Blake!" I yell in relief, struggling to get free and go to him. Looking up to see what his captive had seen Sebastian sees someone that he had previously thought dead,

"B-brother?"

**Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed and stayed with me as I've written this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Luv u guys! **


	7. Chapter 7 Journy

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (If I did then Torii and Blake would be really characters in the story ;)**

Growling Blake pounces out of the tree, landing directly in front of a startled Sebastian.

"Brother if you wish to continue living I suggest that you unhand my master" he growls, gesturing towards me. Confused Sebastian looks at me and then back to Blake,

"Your . . . master?" he says staring at me. Frustrated I reach for Blake,

"Yes! Blake is my guardian! Now let me go!" I yell hitting a stunned Sebastian in the chest. Setting me down Sebastian takes a step back,

"I can't believe this" he whispers, shaking his head in disbelief. I run to Blake and he picks me up, swinging me around so that I'm hanging from his back,

"Well you had better start believing it brother, because if you touch Torii again I promise you I will rip you limb from limb" he growls, glaring at his older brother. Sebastian stares at him for a moment, and then suddenly he begins smiling,

"What an empty threat brother, now if you don't mind I have orders to bring your master back to the Phantomhive manor so that my master may see him" Sebastian says taking a step towards us. Backing away Blake turns to look at me,

"And what are your feelings about this Torii?" he questions, making sure that Sebastian never got too close. I think for a moment before shrugging,

"I don't mind, I'm actually kind of curious to meet uncle, from the letters and photos he used to send me, I really got the impression that he was a nice man" I say smiling. Sighing Blake turns back to Sebastian,

"Then I guess we shall accompany you back to the Phantomhive manor, but be warned, if any harm may fall upon my master then it shall be you who pays the price, brother" Blake says glaring at Sebastian. Smiling Sebastian bows,

"I would never think of it" he says, before straightening up and turning to lead the way. Turning back to look at us Sebastian smiles,

"It would be a lot faster if we ran, is your master accustomed to running?" he asks gesturing towards me. I nod my head and look at Blake,

"Yes, I'll be fine" I say, sounding much more confident than I am. Feeling me shaking on his back Blake gives me a worried look,

"Don't worry, I think that if I don't look then I'll be ok" I whisper to him as I give his shoulders a reassuring hug. He just frowns before turning back to see Sebastian, who had been quietly observing our little conversation.

"We'll be fine" Blake says moving to show that he was ready to follow Sebastian. Nodding Sebastian turns and takes off into the trees, Blake turns and looks at me,

"Just keep your head down and you should be fine" he says, as he crouches down, and then takes off into the trees.

I hold tight to Blake's neck as I keep my head down in his jacket. Slowly I peak a little and see the ground flashing by, '_whoa!_" I think staring at the ground, _'I wonder how fast we're moving?_' I ponder as I see a flash of blue and then more green. '_I wonder if Blake knows' _I think as I feel Blake tense and then jump and I see what appears to be a marsh pass below us. Careful not to loosen my grip I lean closer to Blake's right ear,

"Hey Blake" I say hoping that he can hear me,

"Yes?" he replies in a calm voice. Glad that he can hear me I ask him my question,

"How fast do you think that you're running?" I ask him as I carefully move my arms up and wrap them around his neck. Blake thinks for a moment before answering,

"I'm not sure. No one has ever asked me that before" he says turning his head a bit to give me a smile. I smile back,

"Hm, ok, then I guess we can figure it out later" I say laying my head next to his. Blake smiles as he turns back to make sure that he can still see Sebastian, who has now pulled ahead.

After waking up, after having fallen asleep clutching Blake's coat, I lost track of where we were, as well as what time it is. _'It's starting to get kinda dark'_ I think worriedly as I look over at the setting sun. Sighing I tap Blake on the shoulder,

"Hey Blake?" I ask in a whisper, having figured out earlier that he could hear me even if I was whispering. Turning his head slightly Blake smiles,

"Yes?" he asks me giving a fond pat to my leg, which are wrapped around his waist. Smiling I hug his neck,

"I was just wondering if we were almost there" I say tightening my grip on his waist with my legs.

"Hm, I'm not sure, let me ask our guide" he says, turning back to look at Sebastian's back,

"Hey! Brother! How much farther must we run?" he yells, startling Sebastian who stumbles before regaining his stride once more. Trying to appear calm Sebastian turns his head to look at us,

"We shall be there before the sun sets completely" he says pointing towards the fast setting sun. Blake nods and turns back to me,

"Do you think you will be ok till then? I know that most humans would have needed to eat by now and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to get you anything" he says sounding worried. I smile and hug his neck,

"I'll be fine and I don't need a lot of food" I say looking back towards the ground,

"It wasn't uncommon for them to see how long I could go without food or water back at that place" I whisper, nuzzling my head into his back. Blake frowns and turns back to following Sebastian,

"Well, when we get to the manor I shall ask Sebastian if I may borrow his kitchen so that I can make you a meal" he says, making me smile.

"I'd like that a lot" . . . . .

**Here's chapter 7 please review and tell me what u think ^_^ (oh and sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (If I did then the anime would resemble the manga a lot more :D**

We arrive on the grounds of the manor just as the sun is about to disappear over the horizon. Yawning I lay my head next to Blake's,

"I can't wait to meet Uncle Vincent" I whisper sleepily. Smiling Blake twists me around so that he's carrying me in his arms rather than on his back,

"If you're tired then you should sleep. You can always talk to your uncle tomorrow" he says soothingly, as he begins rocking me, as he runs. I yawn again and nod,

"Ok, but when we reach the manor can you wake me up? Just so I can finally see what Uncle looks like" I whisper, as I shut my eyes and allow him to rock me into oblivion.

I awaken to the sounds of whispering. Being careful not to show that I'm awake I slowly open one eye,

"So this is Torii?" a petite blue haired boy, asks Sebastian, gesturing to me from his spot behind a large, ornate desk. Sebastian turns to him and nods, having been staring at Blake who appeared to be sitting somewhere near my legs.

"Yes my lord, this is him, and this," he says gesturing to Blake,

"Is my younger brother, his master which happens to be Torii, named him Blake, which . . ." he says turning to look at Blake questioningly,

"Why did he name you that?" he asks, as Blake shifts slightly, so that he is sitting criss-cross near my legs, while I am lying with what feels like a comfortable blanket on top of me.

"My full name is Blake Ambrose" he says reaching over to pat my leg,

"He said that it was a perfect match since I was his 'dark and divine savior'" he says quoting me perfectly. Sebastian frowns and gives a quick side glance to the blue haired boy. Seeing his glance Blake gets a sly smile,

"Why? How did you get your name dear brother?" he says in a teasing sing-song voice. Glaring Sebastian turns his attention back to Blake,

"That's none of your business" he hisses casting another quick glance toward the bluenett. The young blue haired master begins laughing,

"Sebastian the only reason you don't want to tell him is because I named you after my old dog Sebastian" he says, chuckling.

Blake stares at the bluenett for a moment before he begins laughing loud enough to wake the dead. Finding it funny as well I can't help but begin giggling as well, making Blake stop and turn to look at me with a wide smile on his face.

"So your awake?" he asks me, moving so that he is kneeling beside me. I nod,

"Yeah, I was just listening to you guys talking" I say returning his smile. I sit up and pat the now empty space beside me,

"Will you sit with me?" I ask him, with a shy smile. He smiles and nods, standing up and sitting beside me. I grin and lay my head in his lap,

"Thank you" I whisper, as he puts his arm around my cold shoulders.

"You're welcome" he whispers back, as he pulls the blanket thing up to my neck, that's when I realize that he is no longer wearing his tailcoat. Looking down I see that the thing that I had thought was a blanket is really his tailcoat. Smiling I look back up at Blake, who had been watching me come to my realization,

"Thank you . . . again" I say with a giggle. Suddenly, before Blake can reply, I hear a small cough and remember that we're not alone.

Blushing I look up to see that both the blue haired boy and Sebastian are staring at us.

"Uhhh, sorry" I say, sure that my entire face is colored red. Smiling the blue haired boy stands up and walks over to us,

"Hello Torii, my name is Earl, Ciel Phantomhive. I am the master of this manor" he says holding his hand out. I shake his hand confused,

"But . . ." I whisper staring at the boys eye patch. Ciel gives me an odd look,

"But?"

I blush,

"I'm sorry but I thought Uncle Vincent was the Earl" I say, taking my hand back and resting it on Blake's leg. Ciel frowns and turns to look at Sebastian,

"You didn't tell him?" he asks, giving Sebastian a questioning look. Sebastian frowns,

"I had no idea he didn't know, my lord" he says glancing at me, making me blush even more. Ciel nods thinking about it for a moment before turning back to me,

"Well Torii it appears we shall have a lot to talk about tomorrow, but for now I shall have Sebastian lead you to your room, so that you may get some sleep" he says gesturing to Sebastian who goes to the door, opening it for me.

I nod looking at Ciel and then Sebastian,

"Ok" I whisper moving slowly to stand up, only to be stopped by Blake. I look up at him confused,

"I'll carry you" he says gently, as he carefully lifts me from the loveseat and walks toward the door, with me snuggled in his arms.

"Ok brother, lead the way" Blake says gesturing for Sebastian to continue. Sebastian nods and walks out of the room into the hallway. I look back and see Ciel sitting down at the desk looking out the window, at the distant moon,

"Good night Ciel" I whisper, as Blake carries me out of the room, following Sebastian.

**Sup Guys! Ok so as you hopefully noticed Torii is starting to get really attached to Blake ;) And I also wanted to say for those of you who may care in this story Sebastian is like 21 while Blake is only 19 and Ceil is 13 -14 while Torii is 12 got it? (That's why there's a shota warning ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Thank you

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (If I did it most likely still wouldn't be done thanks to my laziness **D':

As Sebastian leads us to our room he points out all of the other rooms on the floor.

"These are mostly empty guest rooms" he says pointing to the many doors that we pass.

"Downstairs is the kitchen, the dining room, the main hall, the servant's quarters, and many other rooms" he says gesturing down as we pass by a staircase.

"Upstairs we have the master Ciel's bedroom and study, along with your room young master" he says turning to look at me with a smile as I look around at the hallway we're in with a tired interest. Seeing the tiredness on my face Blake frowns and looks at Sebastian.

"Hey brother as much as we appreciate the grand tour my master is tired and wants to go to sleep so could you just hurry up and get us to that room already?" he says with a hint of amusement. Giving Blake a quick glare Sebastian turns to the door that we had stopped in front of and opens it to reveal a large room that resembled the room that I had back at home,

"Here is your room young master, it is already equipped with everything you might need along with a bathroom" he says looking at me with a polite smile. I give a quick nod of thanks before looking back at Blake with a smile,

"Do you think we could take a bath before bed Blake?" I ask with a light blush on my face at the thought of Blake and I taking a bath together. Blake smiles before nodding,

"If that's what you want then it's ok with me" he says before turning to look at a Sebastian who was looking at us with a look of shock on his face.

"Hey brother do you think you could make my master something to eat while I get him clean? He hasn't eaten all day thanks to you" he says giving a cocky grin at the flash of anger that crosses Sebastian's face before he fixes it into a calm and polite smile.

"Of course, anything for my young master's guests" he says before turning and walking back the way we came.

I wait until he turns a corner to burst into a fit of giggles,

"Hee-hee you, you shouldn't tease your brother like that" I say still shaking with laughter. Blake chuckles and walks into the room closing the door behind us,

"Well he used to tease me a lot when we were young so I guess this is payback" he says gently setting me on the bed before straightening up and looking around.

"So you want to wait here while I go get the bath ready?" he asks after finding the bathroom. I think for a moment and then nod,

"Yes, I would like to rest for a moment if that's alright" I say leaning back onto the cushy pillows and closing my eyes. I hear Blake let out a soft chuckle before he walks to the bathroom and starts the hot water.

"Mmmm" I sigh as cuddle into the cushy pillows, "Thank you Blake" I whisper before falling into a sweet dream-less sleep.

**Hey guys, Ok here is the newest chapter! There may or may not be a lemon in the next chapter it all depends on whether or not I choose to do the lemon or to do a flash-back or both ^-^ (reviews would help me decide ;)**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to keep updating as much as I can, but please understand that I am in high school now and so I need to concentrate on my work, kay?**


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmare

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (If I did then there would be an episode where Lizzy shows off her bad-ass sword skills ;D**

'W-where am I?' I think as I look around at forest around me,

"Blake? Blake where are you?!" I yell as I begin to wander through the seeming endless trees. As I reach the base of a particularly big tree I begin to hear someone laughing,

"Who, who's there?" I yell turning around so that my back is to the tree. The laughter continues to get closer until finally it seems to be coming from behind me,

"Master" I hear the voice sing. I begin to shake 'I know that voice' I think whipping my head back and forth so as to find where the voice was coming from.

"I've found you!" It yells and suddenly arms shoot out from the tree behind me and wrap themselves tightly around my body so that it's hard to breath.

"S-stop" I whimper,

"Blake, hel-help me" I whisper as I feel the tree begin to suck me into its rough bark. Suddenly the laughter is back, but now it's in front of me, 'I know that laughter' I think with horror. Slowly I look up to see him,

"Good-night my lord" he says before the tree completely absorbs me.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"BLAKE!" I scream sitting up so fast that I fall out of the bed.

"Blake" I sob, curling up into the fetal position. Suddenly I hear a door slam open and footsteps running towards me. I feel someone touch my shoulder and I flinch back curling up tighter,

"Torii it's me, it's Blake"

Slowly I open my eyes to see Blake's face leaned down next to mine,

"Blake!" I yell launching myself at him sobbing uncontrollably. He stiffens for moment before wrapping his arms around me and pulls me into his lap.

"It's ok, you're ok, it was just a nightmare" he whispers, rubbing my back as I sob into his shoulder.

"H-he found me, y-you weren't there, he g-got me" I sob burying my face into his shoulder trying to stop the shudders that were going through me at the thought of . . . him. At this I hear Blake let out a low growl beneath his breath before he gives me a gentle squeeze,

"Shh don't worry, I won't let anyone ever hurt you again" he says holding me tightly. I nod before pulling back and looking into his beautiful eyes,

"P-promise?" I whisper. Blake smiles and nods,

"I swear to you that I shall never allow another being to harm you" he says leaning in so that our foreheads are touching. I smile,

"Ok" I whisper before leaning in and briefly touching our lips together making another jolt of electricity run through me.

"Ehem" I hear from somewhere near the door. Jumping and turning quickly towards the door I see cousin Ceil and Sebastian standing in the doorway, Ceil has a smirk on his face while Sebastian is looking back and forth between me and Blake with a look of shock and jealousy?

"Well I was coming to see what all the screaming was about but I see it's taken care of" Ceil says making my already flushed face get redder.

"Uh, um, I, it" I stutter trying to think of something to say when Blake stands up suddenly with me in his arms making me let out an embarrassing yelp.

"Yup I've got it all taken care of so you can just go on back to bed" he says giving them both a cocky grin before planting another gentle kiss on my forehead, just beneath where he put the mark making me look at him with shock as I feel my blush spread down to my toes.

I turn back to look at Ceil as I hear him begin chuckling,

"Very well, come along then Sebastian" he says turning and walking out of the room. Sebastian looks after his master and then back at us the look of shock and envy still plain on his face,

"R-right good-night" he says before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

**Ok here is chapter 10 and as you most likely noticed I didn't do a flashback or a lemon but instead I did a dream and a kiss (there may be a lemon in the next chapter, but if there isn't then I can promise that there will be a bath scene ;) anyway I hope you liked it and thank you to those of you who have liked, followed and reviewed :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Bath Time

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (If I did then there would be more scenes like this one ;)**

**(Oh and for those of you who think Blake and Torii's relationship is going really fast (which is how I feel in the back of my mind) I just wanted to say that for Torii and Blake it was kinda love at first sight, first kiss, they just feel a deep connection ((which I will explain later on ;) ))**

I look back to Blake with a smile on my face,

"Well he seemed very surprised" I say with a giggle. Blake lets out a bark of laughter before turning us around and walking towards the bathroom,

"Well while you were sleeping I went downstairs to help him with your snack and when I asked him about Ceil he seemed a bit sour about the subject" he says with a chuckle,

"Well maybe he just wants to be closer to cousin Ceil" I say snuggling into his chest.

"Maybe" he says as we enter the bathroom and he sets me down before he turns to close the door. As I begin to look around the bathroom I begin to giggle,

"I see guessed my favorite colors and foods" I say as I look around and see white and red rose petals scattered about the bathroom and a tray sitting on a small table that held chocolate covered strawberries and a tea set complete with a tea pot from which I could smell something good wafting towards me.

"Well it was quite easy when you talk in your sleep" he says taking off his gloves and testing the water in the bath tub.

I begin blushing and giggle,

"Oops" as I move so that I am sitting criss-cross on the floor,

"Yes you say quite a lot of interesting things when you're asleep, but I was very happy to hear that you mostly talked about how beautiful I am" he says turning back to help me lift off the dirty night-shirt that I had been given shortly after arriving at that place. I close my eyes as Blake lifts the shirt over my head and shiver as I feel the warm air hit my skin, when I hear Blake gasp and begin to growl low in his throat. Looking at him with confusion I see him looking at the various scars, bruises, burns, cuts and welts all over my pale dirty skin,

"They did this?" he says through clenched teeth. I nod and look at the newest cut on my leg which was already swelled up and red,

"Yes, I often struggled and tried to escape so he said I had to be punished for not acting like a proper lord" I whisper remembering the many times I was punished after begging to die.

I hear Blake stop growling as he lifts my head so that I am looking into his eyes,

"I won't let them hurt you, I swore it" he says planting a kiss on my forehead directly upon the mark that he had made.

"You are mine now, as I am yours, no one shall ever hurt you as long as I am still alive" he says bringing a hand up to brush a bit of my long hair away from my face. I lean into his touch and begin to hum with contentment,

"I like the sound of that" I whisper wrapping my arms around his neck and placing a light kiss on his cheek, before pulling back and looking at the tub.

"So can I take a bath now?" I ask with a shy smile on my face. Blake grins before lifting me up onto my feet so as to help me take of the dirty shorts that I was still wearing,

"W-wait" I say with a blush stopping his hands. Blake looks at me with a slight frown,

"What?" he says, while I reach over to undo his tie. I look at him with a smile and I blush even redder,

"I want you to join me" I say still struggling to undo his tie, while trying not to look at his face which had split into a wide grin.

"Very well" he says moving my hands aside with a gentle nudge and then quickly pulling it off and unbuttoning his coat and other clothes so that soon I am resting my hands on his bare shoulders and looking down at a very beautiful, very **naked **Blake.

"Uh, um, w-wow you're, you're beautiful" I whisper as I try not to look any farther down than his well muscled chest, feeling my blush once again spread down to my toes

Blake smirks and presses me to his chest,

"Thank you, but I must say" he says looking me at me up and down making me blush,

"I am nothing compared to you" he says giving me what seems to be my now favorite cocky grin.

"So may I finish undressing you now or do you wish for anything else" he says resting his hands on my hips making me shiver with anticipation.

"That was all" I say breathless, as he slowly pulls down my shorts, placing light butterfly kisses on my stomach as he does so making me blush and shiver with delight. He quickly throws my shorts into the hamper along with the rest of our clothes before he lifts me gently into his arms and walks to the tub.

Moving so that he's kissing my neck, Blake steps into the large bath tub and sits down, engulfing me in the warmth of the water.

I left out a soft moan of delight making Blake chuckle into my neck,

"I take it you're enjoying your bath so far" he says before going back to sucking on a spot on my neck making me moan again, but this time not because of the water.

"Y-yes I am, very much" I whisper closing my eyes as he starts to blow softly on the spot that he had been sucking on.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask letting out another soft moan as he moves to another spot on my neck and begins sucking and nipping at the skin there. With a chuckle he pulls back,

"I'm marking you as mine" he says licking a line from the base of my neck up to my ear making me shiver and moan loudly, much to my embarrassment. As he continues to kiss my neck, I begin to feel the blood in my body rush south.

"B-Blake!" I moan as I feel my penis begin to harden. Looking up from his work Blake sees that I have moved my hands so as to cover my growing problem,

"What is it my little master?" he says knowingly, a smirk growing on his face. I look back at him with a blush,

"M-my penis, it-it's getting hard" I whisper blushing a deep red. This makes Blake's smirk become more prominent, before he brushes aside my hands so that he can see my half hard penis,

"Ah I see well, would you like me to help you my renai*" he says grabbing the sponge that sat on the table beside us. I blush and nod,

"Please" I whisper as he begins to gently wash my chest, cleansing me of dirt and grime.

"Please what? Tell me what you want my renai" he whispers into my ear teasingly making me shudder and moan. I feel tears come to my eyes as my penis now becomes painfully hard,

"P-please h-help me" I moan as he begins to clean the area above my penis, before he moves back away making me whimper with the loss.

"Anything for you my renai" Blake whispers into my ear before moving so that his other hand is playing with my sensitive nipples while his other hand begins to clean my small penis and balls making me loudly.

"Ah, B-Blake!" I moan as he turns me around so that I'm sitting facing him in his lap and he begins to suck on my nipples while he tosses the sponge away and begins to stroke my penis while with the other hand he holds me close to him.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" I yell as he licks a path down to my penis and then begins to suck on the head. Blake smile's at this and looks up at me giving a lick to the tip,

"Cum for me my renai" he says seductively making me shudder before cumming all over his face and in his mouth.

"Mmm, you taste so good my renai" he says licking some cum off his face and swallowing it making me flush a deep rosy red.

"D-don't drink it" I say before grabbing the sponge that was floating nearby and wiping off the rest of the cum before he can lick any more up. As I wipe it away I notice him staring at me with a look of amusement before he pulls me down for a kiss.

When he begins to pull back I stop him by wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my flaming face into his chest,

"I-I love you Blake" I whisper before gently drifting into a world of dreams that were filled with Blake.

**Hehehe and there is your bath scene ;) (That was my first ever dirty scene so some (nice) constructive criticism and reviews would help me so that I know what I can improve on Thank you) **

**Anyway the next chapter I think I'm going to do from Blake's point of view and there will be other chapters where it's Ceil or Sebastian or some other character's point of view simply so that it doesn't get boring cause this story is my starter baby and so I wanna see how good of a story I can make it :D**


End file.
